Sakae Saeki
is a character in the Japanese television show, Kamen Rider Hibiki. His real name is revealed to be . Sakae Saeki At 37 years old, Sabaki is currently the oldest active Kamen Rider Oni in Japan. He is defeated often, but this can be attributed to his old age. Sabaki was the former mentor of Kamen Rider Banki, who is now independent, and currently, he has no student. He has a supporter named Ishiwari. He is both an active trumpet and taiko user, making him one of the few Oni to be able to handle both weapons full time. Sabaki had the Sabaki Enma made specifically for himself, small taiko-sized versions of the Oni guitar. He first appears in Weakening Thunder and fights against Yamaarashi's parents. He is tired in his overwork. Yamaarashi arrives, beats Sabaki and ropes him by its tail. After that, Todoroki and Zanki arrive, save him from Yamaarashi. Then Ishiwari takes him to the hospital. After leaving the hospital, he comes back for working. As an active taiko-style Oni, he has to fight the Summer Makamou. He follows and defeats Kappa's parents, After that, Kappa appears and beats him. Ishiwari has to take him to the hospital again. Then, Hibiki takes Sabaki duty and follows the Kappas. Sabaki appears again in Starving Shuki and fights Notsugo. Notsugo escapes from Sabaki and Shuki (in Oni Armor) arrives. She tries to beat Sabaki. Todoroki and Zanki arrives and saves him from Shuki. When Yobuko enters the city, Sabaki is the first Oni fights against it. He is beaten quickly. After that, Todoroki and Ibuki arrives, those two also is beaten by Yobuko like Sabaki. Arsenal Devices * Henshin Kigen: A bracelet-like transformation device. * Ongekishin Gokuraku: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Ongekikou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Ongekimei Tsumujikaze: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Disk Animals: Sabaki's disk-like support robots. Weapon * Ongekigen Enma: A guitar-like weapon. * Kogata no Ongekigen: A pair of small version of guitars Ongeki weapon. * Ongekibou Shakubyoushi: A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapon. * Ongekikan: A trombone-like gun. Attacks * Kitōjutsu - Onizume (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Sabaki's most useful weapons. Ongeki Finishers : Ongeki Finisher. Form Oni Form * Height: '''221cm * '''Weight: 165kg In this Oni form, Sabaki is a Dark Brown demon. This is Sabaki's basic and only form. To become this form, Sabaki needs to pluck his brace strings and the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be engulfed in a fiery aura. Sabaki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Sabaki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game) Kamen rider Sabaki appears in the Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game). Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Sabaki is voiced by . His suit actor is , who also suit acted Hibiki. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders